To Become A Rose
by Thoaria
Summary: Nothing is black and white, and no light is without its darkness. Even from the standing point of an outsider, I can see that. I did not choose to be dragged into this war, nor did I choose to be in this world in the first place. I blame my recklessness for this misfortune. Now I fight for families that aren't my own, and am forced to choose. But I will not survive; I'm no fighter.
1. Chapter 1: Peripeteia

**Well, I really didn't expect to write anything for Fates yet. In fact, I don't even think there's a world option on here yet for it. I've seen fics around, and there _are_ people writing things, so I'm fairly uncertain about what's happening. Anyway, when the "world" is implemented, I will edit this accordingly. Aha, so, let us begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sometimes, you're faced with a choice, and other times, you're thrown headfirst into a world of hell. Personally, I think I've faced the latter in the past day. All I'd wanted to do was beat up that jerk that kept picking on my friend. Next thing I knew, I'd been lying on the cold floor. One word: Owie. Another two: Fucking hell. Clearly, my intended outcome was not meant to be. As humans, we come to crossroads several times in our lives – I guess I took right, and my cousin, who tried to hold me back, took left, earning a nice bruise on the cheek and the crack of his head against the floor. No, he did not spill his brains. I meant the sound. I'd gone down after that. When I'd come to, I was most certainly _not_ in a school in the city anymore.

Note to self: Don't beat up people.

Another note: Don't lie to yourself, you're going to murder someone one day.

Okay, let's wrap up this rewind. What am I up to now? Uh, blinking away inky blackness.

I leaned forwards, holding my hand out to block the oncoming light. I first felt the cobblestone ground beneath me. It was cold and hard, just like the hallway floor. Next, I saw the buildings – dark and gloomy, they cast a shadow over the ground.

 _Please don't let this be the cliché opening to a Self-Insert._

Knowing my luck, it probably was. Though, I've been told that I have a really high luck stat various times. So, maybe this is a good thing?

I pushed myself up off of the ground and took a better look around. The dark and gloomy buildings had brick foundations that had a slight purple tint with some form of whitish stone for the walls. Sandstone, maybe? That's not really likely. This doesn't seem like a place that'd be in the middle of a desert – it was too medieval and reminded me of Middle Earth. Like, um, Camelot. Those two aren't exactly related, but I'm sure you get the idea. It was not like Asia, or, hell, Plegia from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Or Ylisstol for that matter. Why am I comparing a very real environment to fantasy? I have no life.

There was something about this place though; something that made it feel like it had an internal struggle. It was rather ominous around here, especially with the color choices. Purple, gray, white and black. That screamed messed up. And despite the fact that it was daytime, it felt as if it were night, due to that color scheme and all the shadows.

A gust of wind worked its way past me from behind, rippling the folds of my open black half-jacket; working its way through my dark, curly brown locks, ruffling my ponytail; and sending a chill down my spine. To comfort myself, I pulled my jacket around me, lifting up the collar, like a child would pull a favorite blanket. The dark blue shirt I wore underneath became disheveled as I did. Annoyed as this was the fiftieth time that _morning_ , I roughly yanked it down over my ripped dark jeans.

"Stupid clothes and their stupid insistence on _not_ staying down!" I yelled at no one in particular; there was no one in sight either way. Rather than finding out where the hell I was, I was screaming about how uncomfortable I was. That, in hindsight, is really embarrassing. Note to self: Get your fucking priorities straight.

Bringing a hand up, I ran my fingers through my hair, pressing the rebellious strands that insisted on obstructing my view out of my face. Another gust of wind from the opposite direction slammed them back in my face, prompting me to turn to avoid the onslaught.

Rising above the dark city was a castle. If the castle was an ant colony, the buildings in the city were ants. The walls of the behemoth matched the overall color scheme of the city, seemingly darker in comparison. Intrigued by its majesty, I headed towards it, boot over boot, the cobblestone crunching and scuffing underneath my feet. As I walking, I noticed a few people sleeping in alleyways, rather than homes. _Perhaps they have no home…_ I thought. The people reminded me of the less fortunate I often passed on the way to school. I always had wanted to give something, but never had the courage to approach them. And each time I left them just sitting there, something flip-flopped in my stomach. It was as if I was sick because of my weakness. That was something to be sick about. It was something truly horrible.

I nearly stepped toward a man I saw sitting next to a box, fast asleep, but I stopped. Scared, yet again. Even so, what did I have to give? Pocket change that is probably worth nothing here? Paperclips? And so, I quietly scuttled away, ashamed that I couldn't do something.

Walking around empty places always put me on edge, as if someone was going to abduct or kill me. That was also why I had trust issues, and my _illegal_ shyness. If I'm not comfortable, I'll never connect to anyone.

Unbeknownst to me, my foot stepped on something, made evident by the crunching sound underneath my foot. Bending over, I picked up the paper. It looked like a report of some sort. Whoever had written this had a beautiful hand. The _w_ 's looped like two _u_ 's instead of two _v_ 's, much like my own handwriting, and the _a_ 's, _o_ 's and _i_ 's were curvaceously crafted—I apologize for that tangent, really. I have a thing for calligraphy and art. That included writing as well.

Thankfully, as implied by my rambling, it was in English. Or whatever the language was known as here. Across the top was written _Troop Dispositions_ with a detailed explanation of what those were exactly below it. At the bottom, it appeared to have been signed by someone, but my foot had unfortunately crushed that part of the paper. Still, I could vaguely make out an _X_. Who the hell had a name that started with that letter? Sounds pretty stupid to me. Soooo many people could accidentally misspell a name like that. Not saying mine is that easy either. Well, for some. _Erin_ isn't considered a girl's name to most and it was _excruciating_ when you get that one fuckface who points it out during rollcall. Or they spell it like Eren Jaeger or Arin from Game Grumps or Aaron. Sigh. It's annoying.

It looked important enough – ya know, _Troop Dispositions_ sounds pretty important to a king or general of some sort – so I pocketed it for later.

Still, that wasn't the important part. Just where the hell was I? How did I get there? Is this just a dream? Did someone send me here?

What was my diagnosis?

I took a breath and swallowed. Ow. My throat feels like sandpaper. And my stomach hurts. I feel a headache coming on as well…So all these could mean….Let's do a rundown.

Throat, parched; stomach, aching; headache, full force. Deduction? Dehydration. No. There's something else. Heavy eyes with a slight burning sensation. Lack of sleep. There could be more to what caused me to pass out, and it can be just that. Lack of sleep. No voodoo magic or anything. This can be just some dream. If it isn't, I expect that I'll pass out again soon.

As that thought crossed my mind, I stumbled forwards, falling to the ground as my world faded to black.

* * *

When I woke again, I was unsure of where I was, just that a cotton candy haired girl was leaning over the bed I had found myself in. I blinked, leaning forwards slowly as she spoke.

"You're awake!~ I thought you were dead!"

Dead? Eh, I think she's stretching it quite a bit.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Peri!"

I recognized her from the official art for the game Fire Emblem Fates. But wait. How can that be? It was a fictional world. You know what, hold it. I'm just going to accept it, no questions asked. I don't want to subject my brain to the clichés of every single self-insert quite yet. So I let out a sigh, taking her visage in. If I recalled correctly, today's date was February 19th.

 _The American release date for Fire Emblem Fates._

…Wait if I'm here, then I won't be receiving that Special Edition I used that gift card on. Fuck. Hey, it was three years' worth of amazon gift cards. I'm not rich so that hurt. A lot. Yes, I am not screaming about how I miss my family. Frankly, I don't. Not yet. My mother's presence often did more harm than good to my sanity, and I had always felt better when on my own. I…guess that makes me more of a robot than a human, but….it's the truth.

I turned my attention back to Peri. If she's here, that means I am in Nohr, right? Unless this is a dream and incorrect – which I am certain it is not. It was more real than a dream would be. Everything was so in focus, there was no dream fog surrounding us. What? You don't get voodoo, wispy dream fog? Okay, I guess I'm just insane.

So Peri's Marx's—Er, wait, English names. _Xander's_ retainer in the game. Why isn't she with him? If it is the point of the game I am suspecting it to be, he should be out with Kamui or something, right? Or _Corrin_ for that matter. Damn, I hate the English names. Ah, but never mind. If Peri is here, that means that...Xander hasn't gone after Corrin yet. Then, Corrin should be on that quest for Garon. And he hasn't gone after them yet. Corrin hasn't chosen, but it will happen. _Soon_.

"Peri," a voice sounded from the end of the room. "Father wishes to see the stranger." Leo, if I'm correct. The Second Prince of Nohr. But that, of course, wasn't the most important thing at the moment. Garon, the tyrannical king of Nohr, requests my presence. Fuck.

The walk to the throne room didn't take nearly long enough. Even with Peri's constant babbling, I didn't feel bored enough for it to take ages. If anything, my fear seemed to make it go faster. So when I came upon the king where he sat on his throne in the grand, black marble hall, I was shaking in my boots as if I were on the volleyball court, or taking a playing test in bad. I was far out of my comfort zone, and that only multiplied tenfold when he said, "Leave us." Leo and Peri quickly fled the room, Leo saying that they both were needed at the battlefront. Lie or not, I don't blame them.

I remained silent as he cast his gaze over me, waiting for him to say something. I didn't know _why_ I was helped. And I was far too scared to ask that of him. So I was quiet, shaking all the while. Upon that throne, he was more evil than regal, what with that fur cape and pointed onyx crown. His white beard was trimmed into a perfect triangle with a single black strand resting on top. A curious cut – and I probably would've cracked a smile at what it seemed to resemble had I not been in this situation.

"An interesting…girl, you are," the king finally spoke. "No Hoshidan…Not even Nohrian with that kind of dress." Was he shaming my outfit? No one shames my attempts at looking badass.

"Hmmph….I could say the same to you, old man…" I muttered under my breath.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, girl," a dark haired man in a ridiculous getup – Iago, I assumed – squawked in response.

"Silence, you fool."

"But King Ga—!"

"Silence." Garon shifted in his seat, resting his head on a gauntleted hand. "Where do you hail from?"

"No place you'd know of, er….milord…" I grumbled. Truly, this was going _great_.

The older man's eyes narrowed in curiosity. If anything, Garon was trying to see through me. There was nothing to see, but apparently, he didn't know that. That was probably the reason why he had not killed me yet. Curiosity akin to that of a child. Or perhaps that words of that dragon god had pushed him to find out who I was. Pfft. Typical self-insert.

"I'm certain I do. And I'm certain you have a family there that you care for," he finally said. This time, my words of response were not muttered, but came after a very loud scoff.

"Not that you'd know about that. You're the one praying to a dragon god and sending your children to their doom. Well, no. Probably one of them – who's parading around with Hoshidans at the moment." I brought a hand to my mouth in shock at what I had said. I never meant to say that – why did that come out?

The king sat up abruptly, hands sliding to grip the arms of his throne. "How do you know that, girl? What are you? A spy? Is that why a report signed by my son was found on your person?" Report? No. No no no no. I just had to pick that up, didn't I? This was it – I'm dead. I'm not going to survive. Not unless I pull the ultimate self-insert tactic.

Gulping and crossing my arms across my chest, I simply said, "N-No. I'm a…prophet."

"A prophet…?" he growled. "I'm supposed to believe that load of—?"

"I-I can explain…!" I interjected, praying to my lucky stars silently. "Your children are to return with news of Queen Mikoto's death, as well as questions about the sword that was bestowed unto the one who takes the form of a dragon. The dragon will have survived, and chosen a side in this conflict between Hoshido and Nohr." Please let them return. Please. Come on. With the self-insert powers given to me by whatever has sent me here, let the five royals return.

* * *

Kamui's heart pounded in her chest as she held her hand out to reach for her twin brother. Corrin gladly held his sister's hand tightly as they stood back to back, caught in the middle of the two armies. She had no idea who to trust anymore. That sword – Ganglari, Garon had called it – had pitched she and Corrin over the edge of the Bottomless Canyon. Gunter had already fallen down there thanks to that wretched Hans. Had it not been for their trusted companion, Lilith, neither of them would've survived.

"Brother, what should we….what should we do…?" Her grip tightened on the other's hand.

"I….I don't know, Kamui."

No, she was extremely aware of what they had to do, but that did not mean she liked it. With the eldest prince on each side reaching an outstretched hand towards them, however, the decision seemed to weigh more on the both of them. Why did they have to choose? They were still children at heart – so innocent despite being in their early twenties. Their older brothers, they'd both experienced so much – they were able to make this kind of decision. But Kamui and Corrin, they were far too inexperienced.

"Big Brother Xander….R-Ryoma…" Kamui's heart ached at the idea of betraying the Hoshidan prince. In the little time that she'd known him, Kamui had grown to care for Ryoma.

"Sister," Corrin started, releasing her hand and turning to her with a sad look in his eyes. The prince placed his hands on Kamui's shoulders. "I'll go with the Hoshidans."

"Corrin! You can't…Don't leave me, please…"

"Don't you see? One of us must. That way…maybe the fighting will stop."

"I-I know, but…What if I have to fight you?!" she cried, tears starting to well in her eyes. "I don't…I don't…"

Corrin reached out to brush away the tears that streamed down his sister's face, even as his own did. The girl hiccupped, rushing forwards and pulling her brother in to a hug. The prince held Kamui close as sobs broke free from the both of them. They had only had each other, really, when the rest of their staff was busy in the fort, or their siblings were at the castle, it was only Kamui and Corrin. Inseparable from the beginning.

Kamui was the first to pull back, her lower lip still trembling, but otherwise she had recovered from her cry. The princess punched her brother once on the arm before running over to Xander – no one was ever supposed to see that kind of display from her. The eldest prince of Nohr dismounted his horse and pulled her close like Corrin had.

"It'll be all right, little princess. You'll be safe with us. We're your family – blood or no, after all," he said, though he was focused on Corrin and the Hoshidans that eyed them.

"That's right, my precious Kamui." Camilla was immediately at her brother's shoulder, patting her sister's head affectionately.

"Big Sister!" Elise ran up as well, followed by Leo who lazily trotted up on his horse. The youngest princess hung onto Kamui from behind, nuzzling the older princess.

"It's good to see that you've chosen us, Sister," the second prince added, the smallest of smiles forming. "But I'm afraid we can't let our guard down yet." Leo gestured at the Hoshidans who had been joined by Corrin with a tilt of his head.

Kamui broke free of her siblings, staring across the battlefield. "What are we…Can we go home?"

Leo's expression darken, and he shook his head. "The both of you may have the devil's luck…but they want to return with you _and_ Corrin. There's no getting out of this unscathed."

"So what do we do?" She watched Xander swing up and onto his horse, drawing Siegfried. "X-Xander? What do we…?"

The eldest prince of Nohr grew solemn, his weapon glinting as he held it towards where the Hoshidans gathered. "We fight the traitors."

"And Corrin?"

"…" With a hardened gaze he beheld his sister, nodding. "He is no longer our brother."

* * *

I dodged another guard who tried to grab me and take me away to the dungeons. The king didn't even lift a finger – this was a show. Had he wanted to incapacitate me with magic, he would've had Iago do so already. And so I ran, that's all I was really good for. I've always been scared of physical contact in sports – I've always been afraid of getting hurt. I dodge and dodge and dodge. Nothing will come of it sans my own safety. If I continue to dodge I'll never become anything, but that is all I can do.

I flash a guard who narrowly misses me with a smile – false bravado, really. My heart threatens to burst from my chest. I may be a runner, but I've no stamina. They'll catch me. I can feel my lungs begin to ache. I can't hold up any longer. The sweat is pouring into my eyes.

"Aw, too slow aren't ya? You'll never catch a lover like that. Oh, wait, your face is enough to get rid of 'em," I snigger. A waste of energy, that was, but the look on the guard's ugly mug was worth it. "Are you offended? Mm, look at you! You're seething!" Still, I've been mentally kicking myself for every sarcastic comment I've made. Most people shake when they're nervous. I just run my mouth. I need to stop or I'll die a painful death.

Somewhere behind me, a crunching can be heard. Maybe footsteps? It doesn't matter to me. Instead of turning to look, I continue to evade these sluggish guards. If they all attacked at once, I'd be done for, so why haven't I? Well, they're idiots, that's why.

"Suckers! You can't catch me—"

Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind, a gauntleted hand encircling my left shoulder. They got me…They actually—No, I will not accept this. I whirl around, expecting to be face to face with a soldier, as it usually was when I was this height. However, I'm only met with a chest plate, and am forced to tilt my head up to meet the other's eyes. Without a second thought, I've drawn my right hand back to punch this freakishly tall man in the face. My efforts are proven to be in vain as he catches my fist – OW – in his free hand. I clench my teeth angrily. It was almost as if I were pulled into a dance, from how I was being held in place. For a heartbeat I glared at him, ready to drive my knee – not the best idea – into his armored gut. Those plans were about to be put in motion when I was forced to turn around, both arms pulled behind my back.

 _Why_ was I so weak?

"Oh, Brother, you're only going to break the poor thing…" said a smooth, velvety voice from somewhere behind me. Purple caught in the corner of my eye as woman about my height stepped into view, coming to stand before me. "What little bird have you tried to cage now, Father?"

Father? Purple? Skimpy, illogical battle gear? I would've squealed if I could feel my shoulders. Camilla. I hadn't paid much attention when I'd readied my fist to punch the pompous jerk that has a hold on me, but if he's taller, I can only assume that this has to be Xander. I almost punched a prince. I can't believe my sorry ass. I'm _so_ proud of myself.

"I knew you were trouble," Leo said, making his way up the carpet and stopping just in front of us, followed closely by who I can only assume was Kamui. A smirk had formed on his face, and I knew he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. Why couldn't I get stuck in Hoshido? I'm surrounded by assholes and it's been less than a three hours. "Explains why you had Xander's report stashed away in your pocket."

"I did not steal it!" I screeched, unable to bite my tongue that time. "Maybe your brother should take better care of his reports!" It may've been my imagination, but I'm almost certain that the elder prince's grip around my arms tightened. "Maybe then they wouldn't end up in the middle of the road!"

A blonde girl – Elise, most likely – popped her head into my view from the right side. "Father, why do you have so many girls around here, anyway?" I felt the room tense up, and not just emotionally – OW, DID I MENTION MY ARMS? – at the mention. Maybe she didn't know that her father was still bedding women.

Kamui remained silent, though I saw her glance my way at least once. From the look in her eyes, I can tell that she's just returned from the part of the game I guessed she would. The choice. The fall into the Infinite Chasm – Wait, no. Bottomless Canyon. Lilith's rescue. Her castle. And then Rinkah. Hoshido. All of that. That girl was haunted.

"Are we keeping her, Father?" the blonde asked. What. That's kinda random, Elise.

"I'm sorry, what?" Once again, I speak before thinking. "I'm not a thing to be _kept_! And, you know, maybe it'd be nice if this asshole let go of me?" Commence the _breaking_ of my wrists. "If you can't handle the angered screeching of a girl, then you need help, buddy." I want to die. Please execute me.

" _Father, who is this?_ " the eldest prince demanded, _finally_ releasing me from his grip. A relief. I still can't feel my arms though, so they're kind of flopping at my sides.

If the king had an evil grin, this was it. "This poppet?" _Poppet_?! "The lost heir of a lost house of Nohr. Delphi. My ward." Delphi? Like, the oracle?

"The house that was said to have prophets?" Garon nodded in affirmation at his son's question.

"The very same. The Dusk Dragon has smiled kindly upon us. This woman—" I'm not an adult yet. But then again, Elise is. Maybe…I'm older here? I was eighteen when I left. So, how old am I here? My mid-twenties? Ugh, I'm going to scream if that is true. This must be my midlife crisis. "—is a prophet, my son." What game are you playing at, Garon? Is…he believing me? Using my story? "I'm sure she'll be of great service to you in your endeavors."

"Hold up." Wow, I'm on fire with my death sentences today. "I hardly even know what's going on, and you're sending me to war?"

"That's Father for you," I hear Kamui say. And, boy, it does not make me feel any better about myself. "He sends children to war. Even his own. But you'll do fine…I did." _Poor girl_.

"Hmph, a shame about the personality, though." Another word out of that midget and I _will_ cut him.

Ignoring him, I say, "But…I'm not a fighter. I _don't_ know how to fight. I'll _die_."

Garon's horrid smile widened, "Well, we'll just have to keep you extra safe, _Arya_."

Did he just pick a name for me? Are you kidding—

"Very well, Father," Xander groused, nodding solemnly. A model prince, he was. But he took orders like a dog. I would've shouted. Protested. Immature, yes. But I've a right. "I will look after… _Lady_ Delphi."

"Just…Arya." I can't believe this. I'm taking the name of a dead girl of a dead house.

"What?"

A sigh and I turn to face him. "Lord Xander, I humbly implore that you refer to me as Arya, and refrain from any titles when you address me. I am no noblewoman at heart, and was not raised with the kind of manners befitting one, as I've so profusely exhibited to you and everyone here."

He narrows his eyes, but his words are ones of agreement. "If that is what you want."

"Wow, good. Because I didn't expect to see as much earnestness as beauty in you."

Just smile and wave, you did not say the latter part.

* * *

 **Well, a lovely start, I guess! Let's see what the future holds, eh? I've no idea if I'm continuing Awaken to Dreams, that's still kinda bouncing around in my head. Rn, as roleplayers say, I've a lot of muse for this. So, it'd be a while before I start up AtD again. Also worth noting, I meant aria as in the music term, but thought it looked stupid with an "i" instead a "y". That is _y_ it has a y. Okay, I'll take my shitty puns and leave now.**

 **Edit: ALSO! If you've any pairings that you to see in the future, drop them here. They can be any character x any character, Hoshidan, Nohrian or otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Brief Interlude

**Something I forgot to mention on the first chapter, but the children characters will either be completely omitted, or brought in for an Awakening-like scenario. I'm not sure yet, but I've got quite a few ideas. I will also be introducing another first person point of view in this! This'll only pertain to Arya and this new character, however. The rest will be dealt with in third person when it is their point of view.**

 **Also, there are two Kamuis/Corrins. For some characters, I will be using the Japanese names, more specifically Ryoma/Ryouma, Saizo/Saizou, and Kagero/Kagerou, mostly because I prefer those spellings.**

 **There's also going to be one major canonical difference that I hope ya'll are all right with. You'll see in this. If not, I want your opinion on the matter in a review.**

Chapter 2

"Moving on," Leo says, "I didn't know you had a ward, Father."

"What I have or not have is of no concern to you," he grumbles, a frown stretching his face. The others had left the throne room. Though, Leo had stayed, curious as ever as to what his father was up to. To ask this was to take a major risk – and he was almost certain that he'd glean nothing from it. "Now, that's enough. Go to your rooms, son."

All Leo could do was oblige.

* * *

 **Jackson**

Where am I? It's bright, that much is for certain. It's not anything like a high school hallway. Has Erin pulled one of her pranks again? Did she spike a drink of mine, or something? I swear, it's only me that that happens to. No one else. But…Wait. She can't have spiked a drink of mine, because the last thing I remember is her fist connecting with my jaw when I tried to break her and that bully who'd been tormenting our friend up. I feel bad for my jaw, it still hurts. No one should be at the receiving end of one of her bony-hand punches.

From where I lay, I can hear the flapping of wings from up above. Why is that?

"This area of the border is clear, Lady Hinoka!" I hear a man shout, though I'm uncertain as to where he could be calling from. There's no one here. Unless invisible people exist. "Wait…There's a man over here! He looks injured!" Could he mean me? Then again, my head _is_ throbbing. But, as stated before, where is that voice coming from? And who's this Lady Hinoka?

My thoughts are interrupted as a beast-from-above's hooves make contact with the ground next to me. Great white wings stretch forth from its sides. They're feathery and no doubt light to carry the animal over air currents. The body of a horse and broad wings; it was a pegasus. Those weren't real, so how did it exist?

"Can you stand?" the red haired woman riding the pegasus asks.

I would consider it _illegal_ to be that short. She had short, roughly cut hair, looked to be around five feet and three inches, and twice as strong. Her lean, muscled arms were enough proof of that. She was dressed in what I could assume to be a uniform of some sort: a white scarf, a red and cream shirt that extended into a skirt that reached her thighs (rather nice thighs, I will admit). Stretching from and under the skirt were two straps that connected to knee-high boots. On her shoulders rested some weird sort of pauldrons that were made of separate plates.

"I-I think so…" Way to keep your voice steady, Jackson. Now the pretty lady's going to think you're some weak piece of shit.

There's another gust as a crimson haired man that's almost as tall as I am – and I'm pretty tall – lands next to me, also atop horse. His uniform is more or less the same, though the color combination is red and blue instead of white and red. And, well, he's wearing pants. Thank god. Or I'd just lose my shit.

"Ah, perfect!" the man says, giving the woman a glamourous smile. "Looks like he's all right, then, Lady Hinoka."

The lady, Hinoka, chews on her lip absently with a shake of her head. "We can't go by just words, Subaki."

"Well, yeah—" The princess slid from her saddle and extended a gloved hand towards me, a mischievous grin forming. It was dazzling, warm, and welcoming, just like the sun. Before I knew it, I had taken her hand in mine and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet. "Princess, are you sure you should be—" She fixed Subaki with a glare that silenced him.

Princess? I couldn't tell. She _does_ have the radiance of a princess, but her demeanor…I would've likened that to a military commander.

"What's your name?" she asks, her voice a surprisingly high pitch – and a lot like Buttercup's from the Powerpuff Girls.

I furrow my brow. I have a name – Jackson. But she's giving me the choice to change it? I never liked sharing the name of Hannah Montana's brother, honestly. So, let's change it. What? I do what I want. You can judge me all you want, nonexistent audience in my head.

"Jun. You can call me Jun."

Nothing like a badass name to start of this journey.

"Jun?" Subaki repeated, a questioning lilt to his voice. "A mighty name for one so seemingly…normal."

"You'd call this kind of meeting normal?"

"It's not the strangest thing that has happened."

"Well…Life is strange."

* * *

"Brother!"

I'd been riding behind Subaki this entire time, and honestly I was not happy about that. Then again, riding behind the princess would only look rather…inappropriate, and not just because I am not a royal.

"Hinoka!" A man who dressed in red and white armor stood in wait, a hand resting on the sword at his side. He looked like a samurai – though not the traditional kind. He had kind eyes. "I take it your patrol went well?"

"Yeah, the borders are secure," she said, leaping from her saddle and coming to stand next to him. To her, he was a giant. To me, he was a bit shorter.

"And who is this that you've brought with you?" her brother asked, turning to face me. I gave him a "what's up?" gesture as Hinoka answered.

"This is Jun. We found him when out on patrol. He's intriguing, Ryouma…I don't think he's from around here. And I couldn't just leave him…"

"Hinoka, you're too kind."

"Well, I learned from the best."

"Yes, I suppose."

It appeared that they would say more, but a white figure walking up behind us interrupted that. The woman as radiant as Hinoka's smile had been dazzling – and that was saying something. She brought an aura of kindness with her, as well as wisdom. The smile she wore on her face was soft and framed by neatly styled black hair. She must've been a figure with authority.

"Mother!" the two royals said simultaneously.

So that was their mother? That made her queen, I guess.

"Lady Mikoto," Subaki greeted.

Mikoto nodded at the tall pegasus rider. "Hello, Subaki. I suspect your duties as my Sakura's retainer and lieutenant of the Red Lotus are going well? I imagine you're adapting well to the latter?"

"Of course, milady. It is an honor to be Lady Hinoka's second. It reminds me of the training I went through with milady when we were younger."

"It really is fitting. The two of you had been inseparable then. And the tops of your class to boot!"

"Milady! You are too kind to say that!"

"Mother!" Hinoka said at just about the same time. "We both know I couldn't have achieved that without him!"

"Yes." The queen broke off into a small fit of laughter. "I suppose that's so." However, her laughter stopped when she turned to face me, brow furrowing in confusion. And then unfurrowing as her face morphed into an expression of understanding. "You?"

"Me?" It was almost reflex to say it, so I scrambled to recover my manners. "I-I mean, what is it that you mean, Your Majesty?"

"I've seen you." Seen me? Well, yeah. Like, right now. "Before." Oh shit.

"Mother?" Ryouma asks. "One of your visions?"

"Yes…I've seen this boy before." She turns to Ryouma, her expression grim. Whatever she's foreseen cannot be good. That's right. I'm not even baffled that she can see into the future. I've met pegasi and samurai today. Honestly, nothing surprises me at this point. "He's to remain under your care."

And with that, the woman was gone, though, I noticed a slight limp.

"I know it may be wrong to ask…but where is that limp from?"

"From when she and I tried to shield my sister from an attack." A white haired man walked up from behind, prompting us to turn to face him. "She nearly died, thankfully having only been knocked unconscious…Kamui lost control, taking the form of a dragon and slaying those who attacked us because she thought that mother had died. I'd quickly cast a protective spell…that my brother taught me. Mother still got hit in the leg, though." Another sibling? Kamui? This is starting to sound like that videogame that Erin had been going on and on about for ages. Can this be…? Oh my god.

I run a hand through my short, curled, knotty mop of brown hair. This really _can't_ be happening. I'm going to die in a world with a bunch of mystical creatures. I'm probably going to be able die in a lot of painful ways. So I sigh, and ask the most logical question.

"Where's the coolest set of armor you have?"

* * *

"Gods, I feel badass."

Corrin, that dude with the white hair, yeah, he hooked me up. It really does look like something a samurai would wear. He said that if I were to be traveling with Ryouma that I'd need to look like a samurai. No complaints here. The two ninja next to me, though, don't seem to share the same sentiment.

"Feeling…'badass', as you put it, won't be what keeps your liege alive." That was the red haired one, Saizou. I could tell already that we'd be _great_ friends.

"It isn't his duty to protect Lord Ryouma. It is our job to watch him in addition to Lord Ryouma. And, as per Lady Mikoto's orders, it is also milord's duty to do so." That was the pretty brunette ninja, Kagerou. I like her. She shot down Saizou when he was a dick. And he has been for the past twenty minutes that I've known the two of them.

"Quiet, the two of you." That's no one new. Just Ryouma. Surprisingly, he was a fantastic peacekeeper. "At least save the fighting for when we are on the road."

If there's going to be more of this on the road, then it will be a very amusing trip.

"Though, Saizou is right, to some degree. You can't protect if you just _feel_ strong. You must learn the way of the blade. The way of the samurai. Only then will you and the people around you be safe. Only then will you not be a burden."

Even though he just wrecked me, I can't help but love this guy. Teach me, Ryouma-senpai.

* * *

 **Arya**

"Well, we need to get you some proper armor if you're to remain safe under my brother's care…" Camilla had said before pulling out an old set of armor that just so happened to fit me. Wow. The coincidences are really hitting me in the hato and making me go doki doki. After that, she'd set me loose in the palace with absolutely no direction. Really, I had no idea where the hell I was going or what I was going to do. Just that running into that king would be the end of me.

"I see you don't look as ridiculous anymore," Leo says, seeming to slip from the shadows in front of me. I nearly jumped out of my skin for the twentieth time that day. "You do still look rather ridiculous."

" _I_ look ridiculous? Says the prince who can't even put his clothes on properly!" The retort easily formed on my tongue, firing almost immediately. Though, I will admit this big white bow Camilla made me use to tie up my hair _does_ look ridiculous. I hate bows.

"What—Not again—Wait, it isn't even—How did you…?" Now he was stammering. It was comical, even if I had said something I should not have known.

"I've known about you and your family for a long time, Leo."

"Lord Leo."

"I think Leo fits you just fine – little cub."

He fixed me with a glare, hand tightening on that tome he constantly carried around. " _Cub?_ "

I sighed and looked down at the shorter prince, trying my best to keep my eyes from rolling. I will admit, he does look like a cute little cub when he's upset. It was some sort of weird nickname to give him. He was too smart for his own good. Why not knock him down a few pegs? "I'm not lying. You're young. You're a prince, and you're smart. But even as someone who's even less experienced than you, I can see that you're far from living up to the namesake of the mighty lion."

"I can wield Brynhildr! What more do I need to do?"

"Let go of that desperation and need to prove yourself. Just do your job, _Lord_ Leo." Though my words seemed to have cut him to the bone, I gave a knowing, but friendly, smirk before walking off dramatically. Woo, I don't think I can do another one of those. I almost gave up my arrogance. They'll start to think that I might be smart or kind or something.

You know, this palace is a really big place. I could, like, get really lost. Oh wait, I already _am_ lost. Maybe I should've asked Leo for a place to go. Then again, he'd probably tell me to go to hell. I feel like I know him better, to be honest. Imagine if that ass whooping was a support. We haven't even fought together. We've fought _with_ each other. I wonder if that would count towards an increased bond and thus lead to a support—

Hey, what's that? It sounds like…humming?

"So obtain the fate you've sown….be wary of friend a foe…~ hmmm hmm hmm…" That sounds like Kamui. But what a sad song to sing. "O-Oh!" Oh shit there she is. "A-Arya, was it…?" I nodded. "I didn't mean to start singing there…It's just that a girl I met in Hoshido kept singing words to that tune. I can't remember them exactly, so I've been making them up as I go along. I hope that didn't bother you…"

"Nah. It was nothing, Kamui. You have a really pretty voice." Damn Vallans (was that what the race was called?) and their pretty voices. I need to get me one of those. "Sounds like an ancient song, don't you think?"

"If anyone knows, I think it'd be you, Ms. Prophet."

"Heh, spoilers."

"You can't be all tightlipped if we really need the help, though."

"Of course. I wouldn't want anything _bad_ to happen to my glimmerous fop of a babysitter." I sigh for maybe the hundredth time that day. Name me Cordelia and make my fun fact "sighs too much." "I can't believe – I like you, Kamui, don't worry – I have to deal with all of this just because that king of yours is greedy. Again, sorry – I just know that I'm going to die."

"Oh…I see…" Kamui seems uneasy as she edges her way around me with a weak smile, and scampers down the hall. A quick turn on my heel as she goes shows just _what_ she was running from. It was _this_ awkward conversation. Because apparently her brother has learned how to be a ninja and honestly it's got me pretty annoyed. _Who does that to people_?

"Oh. Look." That's really all I've got to say.

"…He wasn't always that way," Marx says—you know what I'll just refer to him as Marx in my head.

"How long have you been standing here, you creep?" I cross my arms in annoyance. This takes "babysitter" to a whole 'nother level.

"Long enough to hear those blasphemous words."

I uncross my arms, saying, "You know, maybe," gesture them in a "what are those" kind of way, "you shouldn't eavesdrop on people?" and re-crossed them. Yes. That really shitty explanation of me doing a really shitty meme in real life but in a different kind of context was entirely necessary. Why? I am a meme, I suppose.

I know that kind of grin. It's not even a real grin. He's got his mouth in a thin line, but he looks like he's going to say something smart. "It's not eavesdropping if your voice is so annoyingly loud. I'm sure they can hear you in the dungeons."

"Why you!" My nails dig into my arms as my patience thins. No, you can't lose yourself here. Just. Deal with it. Change the subject. "What do you mean….He wasn't always that way?"

Marx becomes solemn, almost nostalgic as he speaks next. I feel something twist in my gut. Almost. "Father was stern, yet kind. He only wanted the best for our country. It may come as a surprise, but no matter how grand Castle Krakenberg is, Nohr is in the midst of an economic depression."

"That's…I didn't know that. I was raised in…er…Mokushu." Yeah, that's a place in Hoshido. But I think they have ties with Nohr. Let's hope I don't die here. "Before you ask, no, I am not a ninja."

"I wasn't going to." He says that, though there's an odd glint in his eye. He saw right through that, didn't he? I suppose it wasn't that great of a lie anyway. "Moving on. My father began to seek aid from the neighboring countries. Nohr was not as big as it is today back then. The countries, due to religious purposes, refused to associate and trade with the land of the Dusk Dragon. Father...was fearful…he resorted to tactics that a kind man would never use."

Tactics a kind man would never use? So, that was when… _That_ happened. Oh gods. I feel bad for Marx. I really do. No matter how much I hate him, I can't help it. "He stole away the Hoshidan princess, and…conquered those lands?"

"Yes, and Corrin…but it was all in vain. The resources didn't last as long as we'd hoped…It became just as desolate as the rest of Nohr." Corrin? There are two of them. Well, what do you know? How is this all going to work out? There's that one thing. AND THAT OTHER ONE THING. Dear god.

"…I'm sorry. I've had it in my head for…years that Hoshido was good, and Nohr was bad." The only reason I'd wanted to start Conquest first was really because of Marx. But now I know that he can be a complete ass. So maybe I'll just go with Hoshido for Hinoka. Well, if I can somehow get my hands _on_ the games in this place. "I guess I didn't understand the situation. …Thank you for sharing all that. I'm just going to…Haha, bye." I push past him, and head down the hall. He mutters something next, and I know it's about me. I catch every single word.

"A raging tempest one second, and a gentle breeze the next? I don't know what to make of her."

I smile stupidly as I round a corner.

Perhaps, one of these people will understand just who I really am.

* * *

 **Jun**

"Hey, Ryouma?" Both of the ninja flinch at my lack of title, though I see the sides Ryouma's mouth curl up slightly.

"What is it, Jun?" I gesture towards the giant birds flying up above us on this march to battle as if I were a child at the zoo. They're magnificent and free, yet still tethered to an owner. No, a partner. I can't hold back a childish need to want one of my own.

"What are the chances of me getting my hands on one of those birds?"

A low chuckle escapes the high prince and he shakes his head as if I were the most ridiculous person in the world – which I guess I was at the moment. "One does not simply receive a golden kite." He brings a hand to his sword – the really cool lightning one. Raijinto, I think it was called. "It's like earning an heirloom or sacred weapon. One must complete many great feats, and be accepted into the Order of the Golden Kite. They're more commonly known as the Kinshi Knights, or just the Order or the Kinshi for short. My sister is a part of the Order, though she chose to keep her steed and lead our very own Order of the Red Lotus into battle instead. Our Sky Knights."

"So I can't have one? At all?"

"That depends. Do you think you'll one day deserve to join the Kinshi?"

"Nah. I think I'll just die."

* * *

 **Arya**

You know, I never expected to run into the Awakening trio, but here they are. Wow.

"The name's Lazward—" Inigo says, a smile on his face. Though, it vanishes when Owain interrupts him.

"Laslow!"

"Odin! That's just a ridiculous nickname Lord Xander came up with!"

Odin brings a hand close to his face and whispers, "Because he's always dawdling in town. He's rather slow when there are ladies around." He brings his hand away, a devilish grin on his face. "Okay, no more Laslow, Laz…. _nerd!_ "

"N-Not that either!" As Lazward tries to recover his what's left of his pride, I begin to giggle. Odin always, admittedly, annoyed me with his theatrics, but seeing it in real life only made it funny. "Now this lovely lady is laughing at me!"

A loud huff of annoyance can be heard, and I know Severa is about to say something. "Honestly…The two of you couldn't be any more annoying!" she says as she hits the both of them upside the head. Now there's my favorite. Right there. Luna. Or Selena. What does she go by? "I'm Selena or Luna…People call me one or the other. The former mostly as a joke because of these two numbskulls!" Oh, so it's actually Luna.

Lazward recovers first. "It's because you're our lovely moon goddess!" And he's back down.

Mm, they're both the same goddess, more or less – Luna and Selena. Just Roman and Greek respectively. You should check yourself next time, buddy.

"Don't the two of you idiots have somewhere to be?" Luna asks, buffing her nails on her shirt.

Odin and Lazward adopt a look that one can only classify as the "oh fuck" face. The two of them run down the hall as fast as they can, pushing past servants on the way.

"They actually have twenty minutes. But every time they fall for it."

Do you see why she's my favorite yet?

I turn down the hall and catch the smell of food. I must be nearing the kitchens! And if there are kitchens, that means I can snag some food! I, too, take off down the hallway, jumping out of the way of maids and nodding at all forms of nobility as I rush past. My sprint is stopped, however, when I see Camilla walking down the hall with a dish of…bonbons?

"…? Are those bonbons, Camilla?"

"Hm? Yes, they are – and I won't be sharing them."

"I wasn't going to take any."

"Good. Or I'd need to find a new place to sharpen my axe," she says as she walks past, prompting me to turn.

"O-Okay…"

Camilla glances back, smiling coyly. "The bow was a nice touch, by the way. If I don't say so myself."

I fucking hate bows.

I wave at her fleeting form before focusing on my plan once more. Find food, and secure it. Find food. Hey, wait. What is that noise – is that a violin? For once, it doesn't sound like a bunch of dying cats. Oh, hush. It's how my mom would've put it, seeing as I'm a band student, not an orchestra one. Nor was I ever in an orchestra pit.

As I enter the kitchen, I locate the sound. It's Elise, and she's rocking out on her violin as the servants work. If Garon heard of this, well, it'd only stir up trouble. Camilla and the others must know about it – seeing as Camilla had just come from the kitchen, and I doubt she'd keep any secrets from her brothers.

The kitchen staff seemed to be really enjoying it, too. Some even danced and swayed as they worked. They all had smiles on their faces, and that'd no doubt lead to good food. Elise truly was a key part of Nohr's bright future. I certainly hope this does not end up like Birthright, or I think I'd cry. A light like this can't be snubbed out.

Eventually, Elise brings her violin into a rest position and takes a breather. She deserves it – it looks like she's been playing for a while.

"That was really pretty, Elise."

The girl jumps up and looks at me in confusion until recognition settles on her face. "You really think so, Arya?"

"Yup. As a fellow musician, I only have respect for you. I doubt I could play anything like that on my flute."

"You have a flute?"

"Well," I say, rubbing my neck sheepishly. "Not with me. But I can play, I assure you. Heh."

"If I ever come across a flute, we should have a jam session some time!" She bounces up and down excitedly before peering around me at the door. "Oh! I've got to go! I'm late for my lesson!" Elise bounds out of the room, but not before shouting, "You guys give her anything she wants to eat, all right?"

The servants look to me, but I'm not looking at them. Nope. I'm staring at that pot of soup and those mashed potatoes.

Certainly.

Life is bliss.

* * *

 **Fooooooood. Can you tell I was hungry when I wrote this? Fml. I'll go get something to eat after this is up.**

 **I think this may have been asked a few times? Uh, I** ** _will_** **be using a mix of Japanese and English names. Tbh, Arya may end up calling Xander Marx out loud too, and just blame it on being his name in the language of the Hoshidans.**

 **And to the person – I'm sorry I cannot recall the user—actually I'll check it, hold pls—Oh. A human. Okay, Mr./Ms. A Human (guest) – Luna and Tsubaki is actually one of my DEFINITE ships. As well as probably Aqua and Lazward, and Odin and Nyx! But I'd probably make Ophelia blonde regardless because homage to Lissa. Oh and Soleil pink haired because Olivia**

 **Also, yeah, if I'm not working on this, I've got a Hinoka RP blog on tumblr. Scarletdefender if anyone wanted to know. Huehuehue. That would be my reason** ** _not_** **to update this every two days, because I can type these up pretty quickly tbh—**

 **I also made Arya a My Room Model! I tried my best to make her have animations, but I accidentally merged a bunch of layers I shouldn't have, so, yeah. It fucked up the animation – ANYWAY. If it wasn't noticeable, that's what the cover is right now! So, if anyone needs an accurate depiction of her at this present time, that's it! As for Jun, I've not made a model for him, but I imagine him looking something like Jonathan Whitesell's portrayal of Hercules in Once Upon A Time. At least, hair and face wise.**

 **I read through this, but I might've missed some grammatical things – so please point those out if there are any!**

 **Uh, I think that's all? Yeah. Thanks for reading, I guess. I'm just gonna go make some fricken mac n' cheese…**


	3. Chapter 3: Hit the Road Jack

**Ahhhh I wanted to get a bit development done in this chapter. I am uncertain of whether or not I will come out all right, so only time will tell. See you all at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 3

A yawn escapes me as we ride with the Nohrian forces towards the border. The war has officially begun and it was time to act. I wish it wasn't. Though, I'd be even more pissed if I were forced to walk instead of ride this beautiful gray dappled mare from the stables. Still pissed. If it wasn't for Garon ordering us to the border at the crack of dawn, I'm about one-hundred-percent certain that I would've been sleeping in 'til noon. Apparently, that wasn't a practice in medieval capitalist countries that are in the middle of economic depressions. Go figure.

To my right rides Peri on her brown mare, to my left is Lazward on a borrowed stallion, and up ahead is Marx. The woman lets out a sigh, her left hand playing with her sword's hilt. Lazward's head snaps up as he shakes out of his reverie. He gives the cavalier a smile, saying, "What has your pretty head in distress, Peri?"

She gives him a bored stare in return, evidently used to such treatment from the flirt. "I just want to stab something." You can stab me. Maybe then I can sleep. "I can't wait to pulverize, eviscerate, ruin and impale!" At that, I can't help but wonder what really is at stake here. Why are we fighting the Hoshidans? From what Marx said, it's because of economic issues. But is that really the case? It's a pointless fight I think.

And so, I ask: "What's so bad about the Hoshidans, Peri?"

"They're mean, that's what! They go around fighting us and expect us not to fight back? Horse dung! They should just give up!" I frown, fists tightening around the mare's reigns. Such a disregard for human life. Even if they are on the opposing side, it is pitiful to think that someone could stoop so low. I find myself almost hating the retainer. So bloodthirsty. So wrong. And whatever her reasons are, they're probably not great. From what I know, she's of the nobility, and thus not effected as much as peasants are by the war.

"Peri…That's hardly any reason at all to want to take a life. Think of it from their point of view. You're trying to invade their country. They're only retaliating. It's a cruel cycle, and I know admitting it is heresy, but it's the truth of the matter." Peri looks ready to pounce, and I was unsure of how it would play out in the middle of a bunch of marching soldiers and horses that were easily spooked. Thankfully, Marx coming to a stop in front of us drew her attention.

"We'll make camp here. Peri, I'd like you to go around and spread the word to the rest of the troops," the prince says. She looks to me and appears to growl before yanking her horse's reigns to steer the steed away from the front. I can't help glaring angrily down at my hands. Such insolence.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so brutally honest. There's no doubt Marx and Lazward caught what I said, and now Peri is mad at me. I find it hard to see things from her point of view, and even so, it'd do nothing to assuage my annoyance. I was forced into this, after all. I have a right to hate the war. I have a right to my anger.

Hearing a low hum, my gaze snaps to Lazward. The retainer is watching me solemnly, though there's the slightest hint of a sad smile upon his face. I only blink in response and he looks away. Shrugging, I assume that's the end of it. I can't help but wonder what was going through his mind, though it won't kill me. Besides, I need to focus on setting up camp with the others, so I decide to steer the mare away from him. However, his voice stops me this time.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." I look to him once more. From the small laugh he gives, I can infer that I look just about as confused as I feel. "Her opinions got the best of her in the end…No matter how ideal-driven she was, or how good her morals were, it led to her demise." I wonder who it was. "She let her temper get the best of her, too."

"At least I'm doing the right thing here. War is never the answer." I've been told countless times that war is bad – and it is! Even without war, the world was messed up at home! Why can't there just be peace? Am I being too naïve here? Is the idea of peace so childish? Why can't the rest of them realize?

"We're all well aware that war isn't the answer. We keep fighting because…we've no choice. Either we're too proud, too loyal, or the king has us under his thumb," Lazward says, gesturing with his head toward where Marx now stood, surrounded by messengers. "Lord Xander gave me purpose. He only wishes for Nohr to recover. And for that to happen, we need to win. His father needs to be satisfied. His family and people deserve justice for all they've suffered."

I shake my head, calmer than I had been before, but quickly losing my cool once more. "I learned as much from him myself. But can't he see…that this sort of justice is an illusion? What of the justice that the Hoshidans deserve?"

Lazward frowns now – however uncharacteristic it may seem to others, I find it almost fitting for all he's been through. "I know someone who lost a father because he believed that people could be saved. Even the enemy. She was just like him. Right up to her end. In this world, it's better to think of them as less than human. Because trusting the Hoshidans will be your greatest mistake."

This wasn't… _Inigo_. It can't be. He would never think like this! It goes against his character, doesn't it? Unless, he's from the doomed timeline.

"But—"

"Just take it into consideration. Don't hesitate to fight the Hoshidans when the time for it comes. If you don't, it won't end pretty."

"All right…" I'll give up for now, but it doesn't mean I will abide by his wishes in the future.

* * *

As I'd entered the now-set up camp after putting the mare with the rest of the horses, I catch sight of everyone's favorite prince. I understand that he explained the situation with Nohr and Hoshido, but I still can't make eye contact. I look away as quickly as I'd first noticed him, determined to keep my sights forwards in an attempt to become invisible. Unfortunately, it does not play out that way, and I watch the prince break away from his messengers out of the corner of my eye.

I stifle a sigh of annoyance, hoping that, perhaps, it wasn't me Marx was coming over to talk to. It shouldn't be – even if he's my glorified babysitter, I should just be another character in the background of the story that is his life. I'm a sidequest NPC, at least. Keep that one bitch from getting hurt to get one million gold pieces…

My hopes are dashed when I hear an annoyed "Ahem" behind me. I pretend I don't hear it, and continue until a hand on my shoulder whips me around. Why can't I just be left alone in my misery?

"Is there something you want, Prince?" I deadpan, giving the most bored look I can as I see his arms fold across his breastplate. So my suspicions were correct. You know, I wouldn't have minded anyone else, like Lazward again. He'd get away with it because he's _not an asshole_ and kind of cute.

"Ignoring my existence won't make things any easy for you here. What if I report that you're some _fake_ and my father has you killed?" Fake? My mouth twists into a scowl at those words. If only to mask the fear building inside my chest.

"But I'm not some fake. For instance, I can tell you that if you _don't_ leave me alone, I will be forced to maim you, prince or not."

Vermillion eyes narrow in annoyance. I was getting to him. _Good_. "Behavior like this is _uncouth_. Even I don't need to be able to see into the future to know that continuing to act this way will harm you."

I _scoff_ , prompting him to continue. "If you don't show a little respect I will have no choice."

"What, you're going to blackmail me with something that doesn't even _qualify_ as blackmail? How pathetic. If you want my respect, you'll respect that I don't want to be here and that I want to be alone. Is it too much to ask?" How horrible! Intolerable, insufferable…How _dare_ he use his suspicions against me! I have a goddamn right! I can't believe I ever sympathized with this jerk!

"You feign anger when you lie." I can't suppress the low laugh that bubbles in my throat, at my idiocy and how perceptive he was. How will he take that one, I wonder? Fear? Genuine laughter? Anger?

"Oh, do I? I wouldn't know. Because I'm not lying. I know what's going to happen." My voice becomes calmer – he can't base his assumptions off of the tone of my voice. Only fools do that.

"I don't believe you. Do what you're told and show a little respect. We're all fighting a war here."

"No, Xander, this is your war. I wanted no part of it."

A wave of nausea overcomes me, interrupting my attempt at fleeing while I still could, and I'm brought to my knees. What _was_ that? It hits me again, my vision becomes spotty, and it eventually burns away, leaving only a flash of pictures tinged in blue.

 _Our camp becomes overrun with soldiers. A lone swordsman watches a woman approach him, striking out just before the arrow embeds itself between her shoulder blades. His arms are shaky as she screams and falls to the ground. He'd made his first kill. The woman is then in a man's arms as he sobs. In the carnage lies a discarded identification tag._

I'm brought back to reality when a hand is pressed against my forehead. What the hell was that? "Wh-What…?" I choke out, spotting a discarded gauntlet on the grass of the clearing and several soldiers stopping to watch. The hand belongs to that annoying prince.

"You were shaking and muttering….things that made no sense. And you're burning up—You need to get to the healer's imme—" I stand, shoving his hand away with my regained strength. This is a show for his soldiers. I know it. It's an act. Regardless, I don't want anything to do with him. I don't want anything to do with anyone.

"Don't touch me! Everyone else may buy your fake concern, but I don't. Nothing you do can make me want to be here, or be your King's little prophet!" I'm overreacting. I'm overreacting. No, no I'm not! I have this right. I have a right to be mad. I have…to go. I need to be alone. He can't be concerned for me. It's just some manipulative ploy. "Is there anything else His Royal Highness wants me to do?"

He, too, stands, any sign of that false concern gone. Jaw set with annoyance and eyes hardened with anger, Marx says, "Maybe fighting instead of remaining with the healers for the duration of your time here will get you to understand just _what_ we're going through, instead of acting _inconsiderate_ and _spoiled_. I'm sure my father would understand. Go to the armory." He swiftly turns and stalks back across the camp to his messengers. Hmph. As if I care.

I make as if to head to the armory, but with my lack of knowledge regarding where it is combined with the eyes of the soldiers staring at me, I find myself becoming flustered, confused and irrevocably embarrassed. That was…quite the scene, wasn't it? Whatever. Serves him right.

Thankfully, a woman steps forward, a sympathetic smile on her face as she says, "Let's get you out of here, dear. I know where the armory is." I don't know what it is, but there's something familiar about her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's too old to have been anyone I'd know. Still, I can't help but abide by her wishes.

"Thank you…" I utter, turning back to glare at those that still watched me incredulously. "That had been horrid of me, hadn't it?"

"Not all of us want to be here…" She sighs as we reach the tent that had only been a few feet away, holding the flap open. "What's your name?"

"Um…I'm Arya."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. Looks to me like you had one of those visions you're supposed to as that prophet that King Garon found," she murmurs, inspecting some bows made of polished white wood. "My name is Cantabile."

"Was it that obvious?" Visions? No, I lied about that. Maybe I just subconsciously acted that way to save my skin. It makes complete sense.

"Yeah. What'd you see?"

"Er, I'm not sure…I was too annoyed at a certain someone to really focus." Or they'd simply been hallucinations. They'd made no sense whatsoever – and whatever happened in them seemed so unnecessary.

Her eyes narrow, but the smile is back on her face in a second, and I dismiss it as my imagination. "Who could focus, huh? I just hope it wasn't something too important." She grabs a bow make of dark wood, and hands it to me along with a quiver made of the fur of some animal. "Can you use a bow?"

"I haven't fought before now…but I can to some extent." Though, that was mostly during the summer when I did archery at camp. I'm not too sure how good I'd be in battle – or if I'm strong enough to even pull the string back.

"Hey, as long as you can use a weapon to some degree, you'll be fine. Just hang back in battle. It's cruel of the prince to make you fight; cruel of the king to make the rest of us…" I take the quiver, swinging it over my right shoulder and doing the same with the bow. Hopefully, we wouldn't be attacked today. I don't think I'd survive such a thing.

I must've spoken too soon, because shouts could be heard from outside. An enemy attack. Bloody perfect timing, universe! Cantabile gives me an anxious look and the both of us run from the tent.

We were at the border, but we hadn't expected an enemy attack so soon – especially not from the famed Hoshidan Sky Knights, commonly known as the Red Lotus.

"Cantabile…What do we do?"

She becomes serious, eyes flickering to the outskirts of camp. "You need to run. Get to the trees. I'll be right behind you. Garon's prophet must survive." I take off with a nod, not even considering what might befall her. I just needed to get out of here before things turned even sourer than they already were.

Shouts – in a language I don't recognize – sound from behind. Panicked, I dive behind a bush with my new bow drawn ever so slightly. This would be simple…Hopefully. I just pull back and release! And aim…among other things. But it's simple! I'll be fine!

There's a rustle in the bushes, and a brunette swordsman runs by. He's not Ryouma – his hair is too short. And he's too lean, there's hardly muscle there. But it must be enough, because he hasn't died yet. At that exact moment, Cantabile makes herself known, running over to the bush. The swordsman spots her and lets out a yelp of surprise before charging her. Her sword is drawn, and her strikes are quick, rendering the swordsman nearly unable to do anything more than defend. She has the upper hand until her weapon is knocked from her hand. The swordsman brings a shaky arm up to finish it as Cantabile backs away.

I scramble for my bow, I need to strike that man down or she will die. My hands fumble with an arrow as I try my best to nock it. I tumble out of the bushes, landing awkwardly on my knees. The bow falls from my grasp and I find myself reaching forward as quickly as I can. It's back in my hands and I fire the arrow without thinking – and it definitely doesn't go as planned.

"Cantabile!" Instead of my target, the arrow hits her, just as the man lands a slash across her chest, and she screeches in pain. I pull the arrow from her back, only for it to allow a stream of blood and another cry from the woman. I probably shouldn't have done that – you're supposed to break the shaft off and remove the arrowhead separately, aren't you? In the heat of the moment it hadn't even occurred to me. "Oh my god….Oh my god—I'm so—"

"Don't blame yourself…it was destined. I saw it myself." I had no time to comprehend her statement.

The swordsman recovers from his stupor as Cantabile falls forwards, landing on the blade end of his sword. He stumbles back, shocked, before running off. I, too, step back. I've seen this. This is the event that flashed before my eyes – and Cantabile was the woman that died because of my foolishness. It's my fault she's dead.

I've nothing more to do than run. From the horrors I'd committed. No one must know. No one must ever know what happened.

The camp is clear by the time I come running in, hands covered in blood. The battle has long since ended – it'd been a brief one. The lack of wreckage makes it hard to believe there was even a fight at all. But that wasn't important – what was important was that I wash my hands…and not think about it. Just don't think about it.

A man comes running towards me. It was him – the one who'd held Cantabile's body….as he…as he sobbed.

"You! You were with my fiancée!" I wince, not wanting to make contact. "Where is she?"

My eyes don't leave where my hands clutch the bow she gave me tightly. I only point in the direction from whence I came. The man is too relieved to question my reluctant answer. And I would've been fine with that, had I not have heard his screams from where I stood.

This…is my fault. No. No, it isn't. It's the war that did this. It's that Hoshidan that attacked her. The Hoshidans did this, and they'd pay. They made me do this…Lazward was right. When you think of them as less than human, it's so simple. Even if it makes you a monster yourself, it becomes so much easier to do what must be done.

As much as I hate it, Marx, too, had been right. The only way to ensure the safety of Nohr's people was to end the Hoshidans before they could become more of a threat.

My feet drag as I try to find my tent, until I realize that I had never been assigned one. That led me to only one destination which was, unfortunately, wherever Marx was. But I was exactly _ecstatic_ about talking to him after what had happened before, so I settled for Lazward instead. He was speaking to some woman, though he didn't appear to be flirting with her – for once.

"…should help with any aches or pains Prince Xander has." I catch only the last bit of what the tall, dark haired woman says.

"I'll keep that in mind, Autumn. Lord Xander took quite the beating from that Hoshidan princess…I almost pity him. It must've been embarrassing. That woman is short, but she's fierce…."

"Now, now, don't talk about the prince when he's not around. That isn't right. I was only here to do my job as a healer—"

"And perhaps join me for tea one of these—"

"Unless you want to find some deadly nightshade slipped into your tea, I suggest you leave it at that, darling," Autumn says, seeming to float as she walks away.

As soon as she's gone, I approach Lazward with an inquiry.

"Who was that…?"

He sighs as she vanishes from sight before turning to me. "Autumn. The head court healer. She's tagging along with us as per the King's orders. Charming, is she not? She's quite the way with traditional healing arts. And she looks fantastic in black…" He's back to staring in her direction again.

"I see…" With a sigh of my own, I change the subject. "Um, do you have…any idea where my tent is, by…any chance?" When he looks to me again, he does not answer my statement. He just stares at my hands, which are caked with dry blood.

"Are you going to get cleaned up?"

"I was planning to…after I got to my tent…"

"You're with Peri. Is something wrong…?"

I only stare at him in silence, certain that my eyes mirror something he, too, felt once oh so long ago. After a second I shake my head, not wishing to talk about it. No one needs to know that my friendly fire is the reason a comrade is dead.

Lazward tuts, giving his trademark charming grin. "Oh, come on. Where's that smile? We're alive to fight another day. Don't dwell on the battle. Just look forward to what happens next."

I shake my head again. "I just need to go lay down. But thanks for trying Lazward." With that, I shuffle away.

* * *

 **And done! I'm sorry this is so late! But I really have nothing to say in this end note, so leave a review, fav or follow if you enjoyed!**


End file.
